Dreaming Of Love
by WildKat25ShadowWolf13
Summary: On TEMPORARY hiatus Raven keeps having this one particular dream that could mean happiness or disaster for her, but what does it have to do with Beast boy. And what are Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg planning? RavenBeastBoy RobinStarfire CyborgJinx.
1. Dreaming Of Love

Dreaming Of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but the story is copy righted to me, so don't steal my funny sayings…if there are any.

Hey this is WildKat 25 here, okay so I've finally got around to typing up a story and I'm so proud of myself.(puffs out chest).

Kai:(From Beyblade) took you long enough, and where's your first three stories!

WK 25: I'm working on it…okay I'll probably get back to doing it after I've done a couple other short stories. Okay originally this story was going to be a one-shot, but I decided against it later, and I have a couple ideas for this story, but miracles take time so relax! Breath in. Breath out. Ummm…I'll try to update once every week or so, so be patient, taking Science and Math 11 Enriched in grade 10 is hard you know, so check every one to two weeks for an update, and check out my favourite authors list, tons of

good writers and stories there. My cuzin(I know its spelt cousin) ShadowWolf 13 should start to write some short stories in the near future, but I'm not exactly sure of her plans. Please note that my cuzin can write and make the stories flow better, but I usually am better at thinking of good ideas for that plots, so yeah. Well have fun reading the first chapter of "Dreaming Of Love"

Note that all the Teen Titans are older, like all of them are 18, except Cyborg and he's 20. What, I've always thought of him like the big older brother of the team.

"…" Speaking

'…'Thoughts

: sighs, growls, yelps, etc. or Flashbacks

(…) Actions when speaking.

Places

Dark clouds gather around the Titan Tower as a lone figure stands on the roof, staring at the storm forming above her. Her violet eyes are mixed with emotions as she walks to the edge of the roof. The pensive face looks over to Jump City as lightening flashes bringing on the rain. The wind playfully tussles both her wet hair and blue cape, closing her eyes as if to enjoy the feel of the rain as it softly falls on her figure. Memories flash through her mind as claps of thunder are heard above, making her heart wretch and chest tighten.

"Do we all simply live to die?" softly voiced the figure to the sky.

"No," replied a deeper voice from behind the half-demon, "life would be too cruel if that were true."

Raven whipped around to find herself face-to-face with a pair of deep forest green eyes, dark green hair, and a small smile gracing the young man's face. A green finger pressed against her lips before she could utter a word.

"Raven…there's something I need to say to you before-"

BEEB,BEEB,BEEB BEEP! BEEB,BEEB,BEEB BEEP!

A pale hand shot out from beneath dark silken covers to turn off the offending sound. Unable to find the snooze button, the hand glowed black along with the clock and with a mere flick of the wrist the contraption fell to the ground in pieces.

Raven smirked at the silence and snuggled deeper into her covers, until a beam of light shot itself in her face. Making her attempts to go back to sleep futile.

Violet eyes glared at the sunlight that dared to sneak past her dark navy curtains. Sighing and getting off her bed she walked over to her dark chestnut drawers to put something on.

"Now I know why Tameranians have a day solely for berating drapery," darkly mumbled Raven as she changed into daily attire which had slowly changed over the years along with her physical features. She still adorned her famous black leotard, blue cape and jewelled belt, but the sleeves changed to black fish-netting, light-weight black and silver armour with small shoulder-pads fitted against her fully-developed chest, lean back, and slightly muscular abdomen, knee-length torn black spandex pants to protect her small waist, curved thighs and long legs and shin-high black leather boots for her feet. Brushing her shoulder-length, dark violet hair that framed her more sharp-looking face, she listened to her emotions as they chattered excitedly amongst themselves in Raven's head.

'I wonder what Garfield was going to say?' wondered Curious.

'Whatever it was, it sounded important,' stated Intelligent.

'No, really? I would've never guessed that one!' retorted Sarcastic.

'Yo Captain Sarcasmo! Chill alright?' snapped Brave.

'Do you think Beast Boy was going to say we couldn't be friends anymore?' softly asked Timid.

'RAGE SHALL CONSUME AND DESTROY ALL!' shouted Rage.

'I think someone needs a hug!' giggled Happy.

'Not that I care or anything, but aren't we getting a bit off topic?' yawned Rude.

'Yes so if you'd all SHUT UP!' yelled Raven.

Silence

'Thank you, now could someone tell me why I've kept having that dream for the past week?'

'It's not a dream, it's a vision,' said Intelligent while fixing her glasses.

'A vision?' (Raven)

'Yes, a vision.' (Intelligent)

'Of?' (Curious)

'The future most likely.' (Intelligent)

'Meaning?' (Brave)

'How the heck should I know?' (turns to Sarcastic), 'Don't answer that.' (Intelligent)

'Well you guys sure are a lot of help,' Muttered Raven.

'Aren't we though!' giggled Happy.

Raven sighed as she closed off the connection to her emotions, and set the hair brush down. Walking out of her room she started her way down to the kitchen thinking about the dream.

'That Vision is…going to cause me problems, isn't it? Why can't the Fates just be happy that I admitted to Star and myself that I love Garfield, and leave it like that? Humph. I practically went through heck to accomplish that feat!'

:FLASHBACK: In Raven's Mirror about 3 years ago

Rage had grown enormous since Denial, the silver cloaked one, fused with it for the simple reason that every time she was about to admit to herself that she liked Beast Boy, she thought of something that he did to anger her all the time to avoid admitting such a horrible truth (in her mind anyways). Rage currently had Raven in its grasp and was crushing her and she attempted to free herself.

"Rage shall now rule both you and this world!" rumbled Rage/Denial, as she proceeded to squeeze Raven like a rubber toy. Suddenly green starbolts temporarily blind the monster thus dropping Raven into Starfire's awaiting arms.

"Friend Raven are you injured and in need of medical assistance?" asked a worried Starfire as flew them behind a rock and helped Raven stand up on the ground.

"I'm fine," grunted Raven as she rubbed her head, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well I simply wished to ask if you would accompany me in a trip to the mall of shopping when I noticed that your door was in the 'act of being ajar' and decided to investigate. As I enter your forbidden room I found a strange glowing object in the middle of your room. Before I could inspect the strange object of reflection a black and red hand shot out and dragged me inside of it. Thus bringing me into this land of strange talking birds, laws that defy gravity and other coloured yous. Please explain friend where and what this freaky place of strange things is and why a larger version of yourself in red is attacking you?' inquired the confused Tameranian.

"What is it with you people and entering my room and going into my meditation mirror!" growled a ticked Raven, ":Sigh:… this 'freaky place of strange things' is the inside of my mind, you know the place I go to every time we do our morning meditations. And the 'Larger version of myself is and other mes' are my emotions. And as to why it's attacking me…well its just complicated."

A large red hand punched through the rock they were hiding under, knocking them away from each other. They both flew off in different directions so the monster couldn't catch either of them and attack it with starbolts and magic.

"How is the reason for it attacking you complicated?" asked Star as she duck a swing aimed at her.

"It just is," grunted Raven as she forced Rage off a cliff only to have it cling onto the cliff and start to climb back up.

"Maybe if you just told me what emotion this is, we could then find a way to defeat the large, red you," shouted Starfire as she let out a continuous stream of energy at the monster, knocking it down a couple of stories.

"It's Rage and Denial fused together," yelled Raven as she also continued to blast Rage/Denial.

"But why would Rage fuse with Denial unless- (Starfire turned towards Raven) What are you not admitting to Friend Raven?" asked Star looking straight into violet eyes.

"…."

"Well?"

"If I say it, it will complicate things between Beast Boy and me," said Raven.

"But Friend Beast Boy is not here to hear this sentence of complication, so would it not be best if you just said it? Besides I will not say anything to anyone if you don't wish it so," comforted Starfire.

"I guess… (Star gave an encouraging nod) fine, but if you tell anyone I'll tell Robin that you like him more than just a friend," Threatened Raven as she then flew down the cliff to be eye level with Rage.

"I Raven Metrion Roth admit that I…sort of like? (Rage shrinks only a little)…care about? (Rage shrinks a quarter-size)…like a lot? (shrinks a third)…alright… I love… (shrinks halfway back to normal size) …Beast Boy," sighed Raven as Rage split into three cloaked figures, one red, one silver, and one gold.

A caged suddenly formed around Rage as all of Raven's other emotions came out around the cage. Starfire flew up beside Raven and flew back down to the ground with Raven as her emotions crowed around them.

"Why were you embarrassed to express such feelings towards Friend Beast Boy," asked a semi-perplexed Starfire.

"Well why don't you admit your feelings to Robin!" snapped the Brown cloaked emotion Sarcastic, causing Star to blush.

"Star meet Sarcastic (points to the Brown cloaked Raven), Brave (Green), Rude (orange), Intelligent (Yellow with glasses), Timid (Grey), Happy (Pink), Curious (Purple)…and you've already met Rage and Denial," introduced Raven as she pointed to the red and silver cloaked ones.

Starfire gave each emotion a giant smile and bear hug, but she then noticed the gold one and asked, "Raven who is this gold cloaked version of you?"

"Why I'm Love," Grinned the gold Raven.

:FLASHBACK ENDS:

'Yes what fun-filled memories, now things blow up, melt, or float every time I think about B.B.' thought Raven darkly as she had now reached the kitchen and started to open the cupboard, realizing that she just called Garfield 'B.B.' she mentally kicked herself and realized her favourite mug wasn't in its normal spot in the cupboard but on the kitchen table with herbal tea in it and the sugar and honey bottles beside it.

"What the…"started Raven until she noticed a shadow taller than herself come up behind her.

"Your teas on the table," chuckled the shadow's deep voice from behind her.

Startled she pinned whoever was behind her to the ceiling with her powers, only to find a green young man grinning down at her from his spot on the ceiling.

"Good Morning to you too Rae," lightly laughed Beast Boy at the sight of Raven's surprised face.

"Could you let me down or are you going to keep me up here so you can look at me all day?" teased the cheeky Beast Boy.

Blushing, Raven quickly dropped Beast Boy watching him land on the ground with a

'Thump.'

"Sorry," blushed Raven as she used her powers to stand him back up.

Standing upright he stood half a foot taller than Raven now, his attire and physical features also changing over the years. His green hair had darkened and was spiked in the front and top of his head and was 3 inches long in the back. Deep forest green eyes had become deep set with slit pupils, like those of a cat. His overall face design had become longer and sharper like a wolf's face. The child-like lower fang still protruded out of his mouth but was longer, as if what he had before were just his milk-teeth. His attire still consisted of spandex, but the tight-fitted short-sleeved shirt and shorts were black with green and purple tiger stripes on his shoulders, sides, and thighs. His chest had deepened over the last three years, not as much as Robin or Cyborg, but he had the same wash-board abdomen as them. Overall, his once lanky and stork-like look had filled out to a more of a lean, cat-like body. He got rid of those large, clumsy work gloves and now wore black and purple biker gloves, exposing sharp, 2 cm long claws on each finger. His shoes had the same design as his old shoes, but were now steel-toed with four metal claws sticking out. As for armour, it consisted of silver, rounded shoulder, elbow, and knee pads with purple paw-prints painted on them. And lastly, which was an 18 year old birthday gift from Raven, was a green and purple striped nylon dog collar, with a metal raven claw where a dog tag would be. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and grinned goofily at Raven.

"I guess I kind of deserved it. I should know better than to sneak up behind you but… (starts to burst out laughing) you look so funny when I do it!" laughed Beast Boy, only to be met with a smack on the back of the head by Raven, as she then sat at the table and poured sugar and honey in her tea. 'That's the Raven I know and love,' thought Beast Boy as he turned back to the stove to finish cooking his tofu breakfast.

Watching Beast Boy cook his breakfast through the corner of her eye, she quickly looked down at her mug every time B.B. turned to look back at her. She soon began to wonder why this mug was her favourite one. Looking at it more closely, she realized it was the one Garfield gave her on her 17th birthday, it was navy blue with a black raven on it and around the raven were the names of her emotions with the colours of the font matching her emotion's cloaks. She blushed a bit at the thought, but calmed her self taking a sip of her tea as she noticed the honey bottle turn black and float.

"So…What day is it today Rae?" asked B.B., trying to strike up a conversation as he had too noticed the bottle turn black and float for awhile.

"I believe that it is… (glances at the newspaper near her.) Thursday," stated Raven in a semi-monotone voice, taking another sip.

"Tofu eggs?" asked B.B. holding up his frying pan with tofu eggs.

"Sure Gar, but only a little," replied Raven as she used her powers to open the cupboard and lay down two plates in front of B.B.

"What are ya thinking of doing today if nobody attacks the city today?" questioned B.B. as he scraped tofu eggs on two plates and walked over placing one plates in front of himself and one in front of Raven.

"Well, Robin is going to take Star on a date at the planetarium, Cyborg is going to a car show with Jinx so I thought I might just stay here to read and meditate-(sees B.B.'s ears droop in sadness) but I also thought about going to the movies and seeing 'Constantine.' It sounded interesting," breathed Raven as she ate her tofu eggs slowly, watching Garfield's reactions to what she had just said.

"Do you mind if I tag along for the movie?" inquired B.B. hopeful.

"No…I want you to stay here all alone to get into the lord only knows type of trouble," sarcastically responded Raven.

"Sweet, thanks Rae," smiled B.B as he wolfed down the rest of his eggs, put the plate in the sink, and sat down once again opposite of where Raven sat. "Do ya like the tea?"

"Yes I do thanks…but I got one question… (Leaned in towards B.B. a bit) How'd you do it?" smirked Raven, sitting back down.

"What? You mean make tea without burning down the house? (Raven nodded) Love the faith ya put in me Rae," retorted B.B.

"Well in my experience teaching you to cook anything that isn't tofu-based, is like teaching an old dog new tricks," sipped Raven as she looked at the newspaper's cinema showing times.

"Well I decided that it couldn't be that hard since I've watched you do it for the past 4 years so I tried to mimic your actions that you do every morning. (Raven raised an eyebrow) And yes I admit that I burned Robin's precious 'R Oven Mittens' in doing it but it wasn't too hard to do if you got past the boiling stage," said B.B. leaning back on the chair.

"Well, thanks for the effort anyways I-"

"Good Morning Friends Raven and Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire's overly cheerful voice as she, Robin, and Cyborg entered the Kitchen.

Starfire's attire had change also, light, see-through pink sleeves now extended from her Tameranain armoured purple shirt, connecting to her silver gauntlets. Her purple skirt had gotten shorter, much to Robin's approval and disapproval, and a purple and silver with green emeralds in it, thin headband adored her forehead. Her chest had also filled out along with her hips, but kept a small waist. Steel-toed, knee-high boots protected her long legs and feet, finishing off her new look. She still stood taller than Raven but was now shorter than Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Robin as mentioned earlier had grown a deeper chest and wash-board abs that filled a slightly different version of a Robin suit. It still had the black and yellow cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that is ten times as strong as steel, but the spandex suit now had black sleeves and black sides for one third of the shirt on the sides and shorts, a thin 1 inch line of yellow following and the rest of the chest area was a dark red colour With a big black R on the red chest section. Black and silver steel-toed boots that were knee-high along with black biker gloves and silver knee and elbow pads finished off the new look. He stood half a foot taller than Starfire but is an inch shorter than Beast Boy and a foot and ¾ shorter than Cyborg.

Cyborg had the least changes done to him because he is half-robot and never wore any clothes to begin with. He upgraded himself a couple times as the parts of his organic body grew, so he tried to match the growth. He had gotten a lot taller over the years making him stand up to be 7 and 9 inches tall. His chest was the largest out of the male titans, almost twice the size of Robin's, making him look VERY intimidating to most bad guys.

"You did it again, didn't you," Cyborg glared at B.B. as he noticed the plate of tofu eggs in front of Raven.

"What? Is giving someone else breakfast a crime?" glared back B.B. as he stood up in front of Cyborg.

"It is when its tofu! How could you corrupt innocent carnivores into eating this tofu crap!" snapped Cyborg as he snatched Raven's plate of tofu away from her, making her fork meet table.

"Whadda mean corrupt! She wanted some tofu and I gave it to her! So why don't-" Beast Boy was interrupted as Raven snatched back her plate of tofu from Cyborg, eating the rest and leaving the kitchen towards her room.

"We'll watch the 12:00 matinee Garfield, see you at 11:00 in the living room," said Raven as she left the room, cape flowing as she closed the hallway door behind her leaving a couple of bewildered titans.

"You actually asked Raven out on a date?" asked a surprised and slightly taken aback Robin.

"Yes, I mean no…uh…do you think that she'd say yes if I did?" stuttered Beast Boy, blushing a little pink.

'Not only that, she'd also blow up the Tower too,' thought Robin darkly.

"I could not see any reason why she would reject such a proposal," chattered Starfire, "In any case I think she would gladly accept!"

"Well…I didn't invite her, I sort of invited myself to tag along," blushed Beast Boy, "Besides, I'm probably not even Raven's type."

"No, your better than that, you're her counter-balance, which is what ever one is looking for in a soul-mate," said Cyborg smartly, as he sat on the table.

"Right, well…I gotta go so I'll catch ya later. See ya!" and with that Beast Boy bolted out of the room.

"Man that was pretty deep, where'd you here that from Cy?" asked Robin, also pulling up a chair at the table.

"What, can't I be a sensitive guy, with deep philosophical inner workings?" responded Cy, only to receive stares from his two companions, "Fine, Raven told me that when I was debating whether or not to admit my feelings to Jinx, are ya happy now? Geez!"

"I wish she would take her own advice, and maybe I wouldn't have to go shopping for new appliances every darn week," muttered Robin, as he got up to make some breakfast for them. Opens a drawer to find his 'R Oven Mittens' burnt, "BBEEEAAASSTTT BBBOOYYY!"

"Heh heh heh…opps?"

End of Chapter.

Okay dudes, how was that for a first chapter? I'm open to any suggestions, comments or complaints so review away! And I'll finish the next chapter in a week or so. Until then Ja Mata!(means 'see you later' in Japanese).


	2. Flashbacks, movies, planetarium, car sho...

Dreaming Of Love

Chapter 2

WK25(WildKat25) here! Sorry I'm late but as mentioned in the author's note I've been really busy. And hopefully this will make up for it. And the stupid site wouldn't allow me to log in so it's also fault I couldn't post it on Monday or Tuesday! I can't believe that people actually like my story, I thought it was a little lame at one point but I will continue to write in the name of CANADA! GO CANADA! Sorry, I just watched the Teen Titans episode of July 4th, and just to say it anyways, CANADA won the war of 1812, not the USA. Anyways, who the heck is Turin-the-Forsaken? Is he/she a member of deviant-art or another art related website? Send me a link to their art work if you can, because if their art is anything close to my thoughts on the titans older version costumes that would be totally awesome! And don't worry I won't smack you, possibly maim you, but never smack you. Just Kidding. And if I copy anything from anywhere PLEASE TELL ME! Because I feign total innocence of any knowledge, and if I have I will totally give credit to the person who thought of it, provided that there is proof to such claims. Contrary to popular belief I believe that there are authors out there that have a sense of honour when they write, draw, etc and I'm one of them along with my couzin and some other authors that I know of. Also I'm honoured that quite-a-shame has reviewed my work because I've been a fan of your work for quite some time, I just don't review very often. My bad. I'm also interested in your future work so please do continue. I'd like to thank all who reviewed, it makes a author feel good about themselves so I will do my best in continuing this story. On to the story!

NOTE: I like to use the Titans actual names so here's a list of their names from the comics, which I use from time to time.

Robin- Dick Richard Grayson (Dick)

Starfire-Koriand'r (Kori)

Cyborg-Victor Stone (Vic)

Beast Boy-Garfield Mark Logan (Gar)

Raven- Raven Metrion Roth (Rae)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans at all so BACK OFF:ROARS: Darn lawyers. :growls:

"…" Speaking

'…'Thoughts

: sighs, growls, yelps, etc. or Flashbacks

(…) Actions when speaking.

Places-

Chapter 2 - Part 1

Flashback, Movie, planetarium and car show

Beast Boy had just bolted out of the kitchen and was now currently in his room thinking of who, you guessed it, Raven. 'Dude….I'm going to the movies with Raven! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!' inwardly cheered Beast Boy, as he pulled off a couple of moves. 'Wait a minute. That means I have I chance of actually confessing my feelings to her with out the others around, but the question is how to do it. Hmmm… I could confess…well how about…no that won't work…maybe I should…naw…hmm," thought B.B. as he paced his room, which was actually clean contrary to the belief of his fellow Titans.

"Man who thought that just thinking about confessing to someone could be so hard?" sighed Gar as he flopped on his forest green bed. "Man this is harder than when I had to ask Terra on that semi-date." 'But, she's better than Terra could ever be, more beautiful, more smarter, more powerful, more wise, more…perfect. That's the only word I could ever think of that fully describes Raven to me. Perfect Darkness. The Ice Demoness, Dark Angel, Night Goddess, Shadowed One, Midnight Star, were so many names that could be associated to her but that one name always stuck in my mind was, Perfect Darkness.' Smiling at the thought of Raven he continued to picture her in his mind. Sure she was quite the solitary one, but that never bothered him. His feelings for her were always mixed, but as he got older they slowly became clearer to him. At first he thought that liking, let alone loving Raven could never be possible, but heart-to-hearts with the half-demon on the roof or on missions allowed such feelings to grow and settle. They never quite saw eye-to-eye until one mission against Mad Mod when they were 16.

:FlashBack: In an old warehouse(lame I know, but where else is it going to happen?)

Titans burst into the warehouse only to be met with complete darkness in all four corners of it.

"Uhh…dude wasn't there suppose to be a bad guy here?" asked a perplexed Beast Boy.

"No, we just like to follow random beeping noises in our communicators," stated a ticked Raven.

"Hey I already said I was sorry, what else do you want me to do, go on my knees and beg?" said a slightly exasperated Beast Boy.

"It would be a start."

"Enough! You two can finish fighting-(Door behind them slams shut leaving them all in total darkness)" started Robin. His footsteps could be heard as he walked around in the darkness. Feeling a wall he knocked on it to hear that these weren't normal plaster walls, but thick glass. "What the heck? Why glass?"

"Nothing you need to worry your heads 'bout my little Duckies! Come to see Moddy have ya! Well old Moddy's got a little surprise for ya this time!" said the walls as they lit up to have Mad Mod's face in them, all six of them (floor and ceiling included). The walls then started to swirl into the infamous black and white swirly thing(:sweatdrop: What are those things called anyways?) "Now its time to say nighty-night Teen Titans! AHAHAHA!"

"Ahaaa! Everyone close your eyes, don't look the…uhhhh….(drools)," Blacks Out.

In the Black Abyss of his own mind

"Dude…Where am I?Last thing I remember was…black and white…aww man!" Thought B.B. as found himself looking into nothing. Hearing faint voices and sounds in the distance, he concentrated on them to try and figure out where he was.

'…You lot are being very bad. I guess I'll just have to teach ya all a lesson again…' (Mad Mod)

'…Raven stay and guard Beast Boy…' (Robin)

"Robin are you insane! Raven would rather let me die than stay and guard me!" Feels cold hands and warm arms in-circle and carry his limp body. "Maybe not."

'…Got the sonic ready, if you got the boom…' (Cyborg)

'…Titans Go!…' (Robin)

:Sounds of lots of explosions:

"Oh yeah that's right! Kick some major bad butt guys!"

'…TITANS RUNA-…' (Robin)

:Sounds of a building collapsing:

"What happened! Where is everyone? Where am I?"

'…Great, just what I needed. Drool on my uniform…' (Raven)

"Phew…at least Raven's with me."

'…Friends where are you? Call out so that I may locate and help you out of the plaster and brick…' (Starfire)

'…are trapped in this rubble until you get Robin and Cyborg to 'Sonic Boom' this place…' (Raven)

'….Okay, I'll go find Friends Robin and Cyborg, try to wake up Beast Boy Okay?..' (Starfire)

"Raven, wake me up? Ha! Let's see…er…hear what she does to wake me up."

'…:sigh: Me, wake up Garfield? Great. Well that's not going to happen so…I might as well try out some new insults and see which ones he reacts to the most…' (Raven)

Wakes up in a dark air bubble under rubble

"Insults! Ha! I laugh in the face of…wait a minute…laugh in the face of the face that's laughing at me? Hmmm…" replied a groggy Beast Boy as he then started to rub his chin in deep thought.

"So your awake…great that ruins my chance of peaceful meditation," grumbled Raven as she walked over to inspect Beast Boy. Seeing no injuries on him from under her hood, she then walked to the other side of small room they were trapped in and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Hey, Raven what happened while I was out?" asked Beast Boy as he looked around the small room.

"The building collapsed on us after Robin, Starfire and Cyborg combined their attacks to wipe out Moddy's robot army," calmly stated Raven as her violet eyes stared out from under her hood.

"But why don't you just blast us out of here with your magic?" questioned B.B. as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"I can't. If I was able to don't you think I would've already gotten us out of here? Besides if you look on the walls you can see why I can't you numbskull." gritted Raven through clenched teeth. Getting up he inspected a wall to see glass fragments in it.

"Sooo we can't get out because of little pieces of glass?"

"Oh yes Beast Boy we can't get out of here because I'm afraid of little pieces of glass," sarcastically stated Raven as she rolled her eyes.

"Geez, no need to jump all over me because I ask a question."

"…:Glare from under her hood:…"

"What?...Fine I'm sorry, that I once again burst into your room without your permission. How was I suppose to know you had just gotten out of the shower? Geez, you had a towel on its not like I saw anything."

"The reason that I had a towel on is the only reason that your eyes are still in your head."

"Why do you always have to be so catty? Can't you just forgive and forget?"

"Well why do you always have to disregard everyone's right to have some privacy? Or at least knock before entering? You're so immature!"

The two then glared at each other for two minutes straight before turning their heads away with a 'humph.' Silence soon blanketed over the two teens as Beast Boy was left to his own thoughts. 'What a jerk! It's not like I intended on walking in on her. I just wanted to tell her that I beat Cyborg's high score in Wacky Animal Wheels. And I did knock before I en- Wait a minute. Did I knock? Crap, I'm such an idiot! If I had knocked I would've avoided the whole mess. (Thinks back to past memories bursting into Starfire's room without knocking) That one actually hurt me more than Star. (Running into Robin's room without knocking) I don't think Robin really meant to drop that cube of sodium into his glass of water. (Bolting into Cyborg's room without knocking) Maybe I should've changed back into my human form before running in there. Man, Raven was right! I don't respect everyone's right for privacy. Now I feel horrible,' thought Beast Boy as he let out a guilty dog whine.

"…Raven are you awake?" asked Beast Boy as looked over to her to see her eyes closed and head bowed.

"Unfortunately"

"…Raven your right, I don't respect your guys' privacy and I'm sorry. I guess I just get too excited about things, I really am immature. But I promise to at least knock before entering. (Turns into a cute green kitten) Can you ever forgive me? (Walks over to her and starts rubbing his head against her knee while purring)"

"Fine…just stop that!" growled Raven half-heartedly as she gentle pushed the green kitten away from herself. The kitten transformed back into the grinning shape-shifter.

"So, friends again? (Holds out his hand)"

"We never were not friends. (Accepted his hand with her own)"

:End of Flashback:

'And then Star came back with Robin and Cy and they sonic boomed the place. Probably would've been best if they actually told us to take cover before they blew it up but oh well,' thought Beast Boy as he glanced at his clock which displayed 10:15AM.

"Alright now, so what am I going to wear today…Hmm hn hm hm hn…" The Titans had agreed a while back that they should wear normal clothes when going into the city for entertainment or relaxation. Robin and Raven were against the whole idea at first but they soon gave in…well Robin gave in. Starfire sorta forced Raven to agree by dragging her into the mall to shop for clothes.

"Lets see here…(Starts picking up and throwing random shirts in different directions) too blue…too yellow…too orange…too spotty…too Hawaiian…too hippy…too…I don't know but its too something…Aha! Found it! (threw the shirt on the bed and continued his quest for clothes)"

-elsewhere in Raven's room-

Raven was found in the large walk-in closet that all the female titans seemed to have for no apparent reason. Of course, compared to Starfire's closet this was almost completely empty. Silently running her hands down the aisle of shirts she picked three and enter back into her bedroom and placed it beside the other three pair of pants that were there.

"Green and purple…no…white and black…too simple…I guess it's red and black," mumbled Raven to herself as she then changed into the blood red V-collared shirt and Black jeans. Calmly looking herself over in the mirror she smoothed a couple wrinkles and left the room towards the living room. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Opening the door to the living room, she quickly realized B.B. wasn't there yet, so she decided to finish reading her book while waiting for Beast Boy. Calling upon her magic she enchanted the book from her room to float from her room to the living room, smacking a certain someone on the back of the head unintentionally.

5 minutes before-

"Dude you are lookin' real sharp standing right there," grinned B.B. as he did a couple poses in the mirror, which revealed him to be wearing a grey-green shirt saying "Cleverly Disguised As A Responsible Adult" in white writing and tan cargos. Of course his dog collar with a metal raven's claw was still on him along with a light-tan leather 2 inch bracelet with and black stripe going down the middle of it on his left wrist.

"Well I guess its show-time," smirked B.B. as he left his room and started towards the living, only to be smacked on the back of the head by a floating book also heading in the same direction.

"Well that's new," mumbled Beast Boy as he rubbed the back of his head, "Never knew books hated me so much." Walking into the living room he saw Raven reading the same book that nailed him on the back of the head in her hands.

"So was the book to the back of my head intentional or unintentional Rae?"

"What in the nine regions of hell are you talking about?" inquired Raven, as her eyes peeked from the top of the offending book.

"Oh nothing, so are we going to get going?" smiled Beast Boy as he thumbed towards the elevator. Raven briskly walked by him as she answered him by calling the elevator.

At the planetarium-

"Oh Dick, these 'Grams of Holo' are truly beautiful in this dark building! It feels as if I am once again flying through your universe of space!" gleefully admitted Starfire as she looked at a miniature hologram of the universe known to most man that was 30 by 30 by 20feet in length, width and height in a 40 foot by 40 foot and 30 foot tall in height room in the planetarium's main floor and reception area. As her English improved over the years she lost the use of the prefix 'friend' in front of all the titans names much to the success of Robin's teachings on the English language.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful aren't they," whispered Robin close to Starfire's ear as he stood not even a foot behind her. 'But not even half as gorgeous as you,' thought Robin as he watched her eyes glitter in fascination as the hologram slowly rotated showing all of the known galaxy by most in all directions. Admiring her choice in clothing for this outing he saw her wearing a white Italian wrinkled blouse and lilac purple skirt that reached to her knees, purple 1 inch high heels for shoes, and she kept her thin silver and purple headband that was adorned with emeralds on her head as it held her hair in place.

Noticing Robin's gaze on herself she smiled warmly back at him, a light blush forming of her cheeks. Robin blushed himself at being caught at staring at her for too long, giving her time to also admire his choice of dress. A black wife-beater clung to his chest and abs, dark blue jeans held by a black belt with a sterling silver belt buckle with his robin symbol imprinted on it, and a pair of dark blue and black nikes on his feet. He still was stubbornly wearing his mask which he refused to take off in public or even at home. She ideally wondered what colour of eyes he had as she took his arm and tugged lightly towards the other exhibits in the space building. Inspecting a list of known planets she was horrified to find no Tameran on the list.

"Dick, why is Tameran not on the list of planets known to man? Do they not know that my people or I exist?" asked Starfire curiously.

"It's because…ah this is kind of hard to explain…well the Justice League and our fellow titans know that your people and Tameran exist because of the advanced knowledge of space travel that we have access to, but most earth scientists haven't been able travel past Mars let alone Tameran. But as technology advances I'm sure Tameran will one day be added to the list," smiled Robin reassuringly. Seemly satisfied with his response she turned back to her explorations of the wall opposite of the one she was at, with Robin closely following after her. Seeing Starfire's face scrunch up in confusion, Robin looked over her shoulder to see pictures of the Greek gods and goddesses of legend and the planets named after them next to them.

"How can a planet be a god or goddess?" mumbled Starfire to herself, and was slightly surprised when Robin's spoke up.

"The planet is a symbol of the god or goddess. Meaning when the planet was discovered the astrologist who discovered them named them after the Greek Gods and Goddesses," whispered Robin as he smirked at the sight of Starfire shivering as his warm breath met her soft neck.

"So does this Goddess of Love and Beauty Venus really exist?" inquired Starfire as she turned her face to see the side of his.

"According to Batman she does," chuckled Robin as rested his chin on her shoulder, enjoying her presence.

"Hmmm…I suppose I would like to meet this Goddess of Love one day…" softly smiled Starfire. 'I have a list of questions I would like to ask this Venus.' Thought Starfire as she enjoyed the closeness of Robin to her body. Resisting the urge to take his arms and wrap them around her waist, she settled for softly petting Robin's jet black hair, soothing his spirit. Sighing, Robin lifted his head off her shoulder and her touch.

"Thanks for inviting me on this 'date' Dick," smiled Starfire up at the boy wonder as she turned around to face him.

"Thanks for coming. To be truthful I half expected you to say no Kori," blushed the dark-haired hero as he looked at the ground embarrassed.

"I'd never turn down the chance to be with you Robin. I mean…I truly enjoy time spent in your presence Dick," blushed Starfire at her first quick reply.

"Kori I wonder if um…that is I'd like for you to…for us to be…uh," stuttered a scarlet Robin with a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, go on," urged a hopeful Starefire.

"I'd like to know if you…want to go see the constellations part of the exhibit now," ended Robin quickly.

"Oh…sure I guess we could go see them if you want to," smiled Starfire, semi-crest fallen,

"No, that's not what I meant to say…what I meant to say is would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend Kori?" asked a semi-distraught Robin, mask-hidden eyes pleading. Watching her reactions, he saw an excited smile cross her face as she launched herself into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that Robin. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" exclaimed an excited Starfire as she nuzzled her head into his neck, earning in return a closer embrace from Robin. After two minutes they suddenly became very aware of their surroundings as a small crowd of grade 2's on a field trip had encircled the heart-warming moment between the couple and were closely paying attention to the couples' reactions to each other.

"Oh aren't you all just so adorable," giggled Starfire as she pulled from Robin's embrace and crouched down so they were eyelevel with her, as she looked into their innocent eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're cute and adorable we already know this, now are you too going to hurry up and kiss or do I have to start crying," threatened a brass boy, as he crossed his arms in defiance and pouted his lower lip threatening to start the waterworks.

"(Blush) Um…" shock was on both of their faces.

"(Eyes water up)…:sniffle:sniffle."

"Okay, Okay sheesh!" Panicked Robin as a tear fell down one eye. Starfire stood up a faced Robin as they both blushed at the audience that was staring at them a little too intently. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"You know…you could just fly us out of here and they'd be so happy just to see us fly that they'll forget about the kiss," smirked Robin as he thought of other tricky ways to get out of the mess they were currently in.

"True, but then they'd cry after they find out they were 'duped' as you earthlings say. Besides I like this option better," smiled Starfire as she softly push Robin's head down so she could meet her mouth with his in a soft 1.5 minute kiss. All the girls went 'awww' as the boys all smirked saying even they could do better than that.

"So…do you still want to go see the constellation exhibit now?" smiled Robin, as he noticed the grade 2's were now dissipating into the rest of the crowd to find their panicked grade 2 teacher that was probably ripping her hair out by now.

"Sure let's go," giggled Starfire as she took his hand leading both Robin and his heart to see the stars. Meanwhile the little brass boy was currently talking to a chattery little girl in his class.

"So…I got them to kiss. Now where's my reward?" pouted the boy to HIS girlfriend.

"Right here," she giggled as she gave him a peck on the cheek and lead him off with the other grade 2's.

End of Part 1.

WK25: So sorry once again for the delay but things came up that had to be dealt with. With Exams and Unit tests beginning I'm giving you fair warning now that the next chapter probably won't be up for a while. Supposedly my last Final Exam is on June 16, but last semester my last Final Exam for that first half of the year was a week later than it was supposed to be. So giving myself a fair bit a time the next chapter should be at least be posted on June 28. But during the Exams and tests I'll definitely be thinking about where I want to go and stop this story. And I'm not really going anywhere for the summer this year, and the one trip we might be going on is for a week or two. Or than that you've got me for the whole summer! Also as your waiting for June 28 I'll try to organize my favourite authors and delete off there and put them and their best Teen Titan stories on my Favourite Authors. And if your really bored go ahead and check out my favourite authors theirs more than just great Teen Titian stories in them so happy hunting. Well once again, sorry for the delay and sorry for having to wait once again for another chapter to be posted, but school comes before sorry. So be patient and review because I love reading reviews and it usually helps me get over any writers block I have. Also if I go a little OOC with any of the characters, please tell me and give me hints on how to stay in character. I've got great ideas for situations but the flow of their dialog, in my opinion, could use some work. So until next time Later Days! (Yeah I know it comes off the 'weekenders' but I now use it in real life and everyone seems to like it so there!)


	3. Important INFO!

Sorry but I'm going to have to put this story on TEMPORARY hiatus for the reason that I'm trying to secure a summer job and that certain computer crashes keep erasing the work that I've done. So now I'm at a stand still on one part of the story also because I'm trying to connect it to the beginning and I'm not succeeding. But don't worry this is only temporary until I secure a job, and fix my computer. If it will make things easier for you, send me a review with your email address and I will email you when the story is completed so you can read it, or if you want I'll email you every time I update a chapter, it's your choice. Once again I'm really sorry but it has to be done. Later Days.


End file.
